polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Slovakiaball
Slovakiaball |nativename = Slovenská lopta|image = Slovakia Ball.png|reality = Slovak Republic|government = Parliamentary republic|language = Slovak Czech Hungarian (Unfortunately)|type = Slavic|capital = Bratislavaball|religion = Christianityball|friends = Czechball Polandball (Mostly) Serbiaball Romaniaball Ukraineball Georgiaball Armeniaball Russiaball|enemies = Hungaryball Austriaball Polandball (Sometimes) Croatiaball Indian parasites Kosovo is of Serbia Albaniaball Bulgariaball Name stealer Evil and more evil!|likes = Slovakia,Tanks, Borovička, Slivovica, Beer, Halušky, Treska, Bryndza, Fried cheese, Hockey, Horalky, reminiscing about the times of Great Moravia and First Slovak Republicball.|status = Live, he has Indepedence and he is happy, but has always trouble with Gypsyball and Hungaryball and pro-America and pro-Russia people and more TAAANKS!!! Serbia and Romania are best and we destroy bad Hungary!|hates = Own politics such as Fico, Dzuringa, Mečiar and Kotlebaa, Magyars, European muslims,and Hungarian disapora in me.|founded = 1993|predecessor = Czech and Slovak Federal Republicball|intospace = Yes|personality = Jealous, friendly, smooth-talking, careerist, happy, indifferent, hardworking, loyal (to real friends)|gender = Male|military = NATOball|bork = Slovak, Slovak and Chara, Chara|onlypredecessor = Czech and Slovak Federal Republicball|predicon = Czech|caption = NOT HUNGARIAN CLAY!!}} Slovakiaball '''represents the country of Slovakia. It is a small '''Slavic country in the middle of Europe (often dubbed as the heart of Europe). He is brothers with Czechiaball (they like each almost all the time, except at moments when they are playing ice hockey against each other (big rivals)). He is often mistaken for Sloveniaball and vice versa, but now they are seen getting along. He lost his eye (probably due to Soviet Unionball in WW2) and now he has an eye patch. Before his eye died, he resembled a mini-Russiaball. He separated from Austria-Hungaryball in 1920 (Treaty of Trianon) in the form of Czechoslovakiaball. Although Slovakiaball is Liberlandball's uncle, they do not have a lot of similarities. He is also serbiaballs freind and he is of kill gay people. Slovakia Wants to kill hungary History His History started in times of his first ancestor Samo's Empireball (West Slovakia, Principality of Nitraball, cities: Devínball, Devínska Nová Vesball, Bratislavaball). Then in era of king "Svatopluk I" these territories united with the Principality of Moravia, territories of Polandball and Hungaryball to create Great Moraviaball. Later, Slovakia, with his full claimed territory, joined Hungaryball / Austria-Hungaryball. Slovakia was a poor land, but with great agrarian areas. When Hungaryball started Magyarization '''with plan made from '''Slovakiaball and his nation next Hungarians, he started rebelling and he wanted to create with Czechball a new common state known as "Czechoslovakiaball" (Because Czechball was under Austriaball tyranny and germanization). When The Great War (WW1) started in 1914, Slovakiaball wanted to destroy Austria-Hungaryball's tyranny and wanted to be a free nation in federation with Czechball (Czechball and Slovakiaball created Czecho-Slovakia legions). When Czechosovakiaball was born (1918), Czechball wanted full control on Slovakia and violated the Pittsburgh Agreement (Federation Czechoslovakiabal''l). Now started new horrible era for Slovakiaball "'Czechoslovakianization'" (''We are not Slovakiaball and Czechball anymore, no federation, we are only Czechoslovakiaball). Slovakiaball was angry at his brother Czechball, but he wanted to be friends with him. When WW2 started and Hungaryball was in Axis and wanted to annex Slovakiaball, he quickly joined Naziball as a satellite state and loyal ally as First Slovak Republicball. '''But First Slovak Republicball lost his south territories to Hungaryball in the "Vienna Arbitration" and after the '''Slovak–Hungarian War or Little War. First Slovak Republicball fought with Soviet Unionball, because he hated communists. First Slovak Republicball lost WW2 as an Axis power and was joined again to Czechoslovakiaball. After years ago, Slovakiaball in communist era don´t received from Czechball federacy offer. He was still angry at his older brother. But again... Slovakiaball has received second and final independence when Czechoslovakiaball separated to two countryballs (1993) on end of the Warsaw Pact: Czechball and Slovakiaball . Slovakiaball recently passed his 23rd birthday, now he can into drinkings alcohol. Realationships Czechiaball-Best friend and brother good job �������� Polandball-Other brother.Unfortunatly he is best friends with Hun why brother why????????? Serbiaball-I will help you remove Kosovo.Both Hate Hungary USAball-Thanks for getting me into NATOball sorry but I like russiaball Romaniaball-Helps me remove Hungary.Also has problem with gypsies Germanyball-Thanks for getting me into the eu but you are also scary Neutral Frenemy of soviet Russiaball (and other Post soviet states) -I really hated being under communism.Now we have sort of good friends. Don't tell natoball (mostly freind apart from comunisum ) Stupid evil Enemies who can burn in hell Hungaryball-Dirty invader.GO BACK TO YOUR FAT MUM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! but you do remove kebab quite well so I at least got to give you credit for that.Oh and we are both in visegrad group. Kosovoball-You are Fake! Stupid Muslim Serb is of freind your name is kebab 24601 Terrorists Sloveniaball-Name Stealer and flag theif Austria shall kill u Gypsyball-GET OF MY CLAY YOU THEIVES!GIVE BACK MY IRON R0MA !!!!!! isisball Gallery TMBG (Visegrad 4) - Istanbul (Not Constantinople).png Better safe than Sorry.png Slovakia6.png qa7DNoS.png Fml5q741ct9x.png SlovakiaBall.png fLVliUe.png 'hMpD3YG.png Gr4YS00.png CQlB0fk.png TYCRAOn.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 'pEqSpSN.png FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png cs:Slovenskoball es:Eslovaquiaball fr:Slovaquieballe pl:Slovakiaball ru:Словакия Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:NATO Category:EU Category:Russian Haters Category:Modern Countryball Category:Slavic Category:Aryan Category:Former Pierogi Removers Category:Europoor Category:Euro € Category:Kebab Removers Category:Slovakiaball Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Independent Category:Gypsy Removers Category:Countryballs With One Eye Category:OSCE Category:Pálinka Category:Three lines Category:Three line Category:NATOball Category:Characters Category:Slavic Countryball Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Homosex Lover Category:Kebab Haters Category:Kebab Hater Category:ISISball Haters Category:ISIS Removers Category:Slovakia Category:Slovak Speaking Countryball Category:Slovak Speaking Countryballs Category:Former communists Category:Cross Category:Relevant Category:West Slavs Category:Central Europe Category:Landlocked Category:Elongated Category:Second World Countries Category:OECD Members Category:Visegrád Group Category:Small Category:Pro Israel Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Euro removers Category:Anti-Hungarian Category:Christian Category:EUball Category:Human rights removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Anti-Homosex Category:Christian Lovers Category:Uncolonized Category:Sharia Remover Category:Christian Lover Category:Russian lovers Category:Not Poland Category:Angry Category:Hockey Category:Christian defenders Category:Eyepatch Countryballs Category:Female Countryball Category:Carpathian Basin